


the suffering a sheep must endure

by orphan_account



Series: Broland Falls [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), PewDiePie - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, at some point at least - Freeform, broland will fall, pewds is an asshole, poor sven is confused, there will be suffering, there's death and stuff, water sheep being salty and evil, water sheep is pewd's subreddit, water sheep's gonna have revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He never wanted this. He never askes for this. To be humiliated, starved and abused. To see the only things he ever cared about die. He never deserved this. And he'll get his revenge. Yes, he will.





	the suffering a sheep must endure

He'd let him in, on that cold, dark night. Held him close and pet him, reassuring him even as the mobs growled and pounded on the door. Fed him wheat in the morning, and let him out into the warm, bright sun. And he'd led him to the pen where his parents waited, safe. And before he could reunite with his parents, that treacherous bastard had pulled out a sword and began to hack at them furiously, slashing deep cuts into them, their entire bodies flashing red, making it hard to see the blood pooling from their numerous wounds. Soon, they fell to the floor, tears seeping from their eyes, looking at him with heartbreak. Then their eyes closed and their bodies faded away, leaving a pile of bloodsoaked wool and raw meat, a few gold and green orbs floating on top. The entire spectacle, he watched in in utter shock, unable to link this heartless beast with the kind man he'd seen last night. Only after the man collected the remains of his parents, did he realize what happened to them. Later on, he could pinpoint the exact moment a new emotion came into his young, simple life. It was right then, and the emotion was hate.

He grew quickly, curled and creamy horns erupting from his skull as he got older. It wasn't long before he was shoved into a pen with the other sheep. Their inane babble was understood by him, but not by the human. The idiots he was surrounded by were too obsessed with eating and breeding to learn to mimic the noises the human made, to learn his language. Every day, he'd move off into a corner, and he'd practice speaking the human's language. As he watched the human bustle around, making a farm, a proper house and even some kind of portal to what was called "The Nether", he learned the name of the human, Felix, and the name of his horse, Jöergen. It wasn't all that long before he realized something important, and profound. Felix... he loved Jöergen. He loved him a lot. He'd decked him out in golden armor, and he'd frequently take him on adventures. He loved that horse the way in the same way that he'd loved his parents. And if that monster was going to take what he loved, he'd return the favor. It was laughably simple to slip out of the pen at night, to silently open the door and creep to Felix's bedside. And using the words he'd learned, he spoke, planting an idea firmly in the man's head. _"Why not try taking Jöergen to the Nether with you?"_ And then he slipped away, feeling accomplished. So proud, so confident... he didn't look where he was going, however. And then he fell, hoof catching in the cobblestones. He was plunged, snout first into icy-cold water. He resurfaced, wool soaked, a darker gray due to the water it carried. He tried climbing out, and slipped on the wet cobbles, falling back in. The current was too strong for him to escape his fate. He was condemned to this new prison, possibly forever. As the sun slowly rose in the distance, his only solace was that his plan just might work.

Sure enough, once the sun had fully risen, that monster skipped out of his house, fully armored, looking excited. He muttered something unintelligible to the horse, climbed on, and rode into the Nether. Minutes later, he rode out... and fell off the horse, who had taken on a panicked expression, eyes bulging and mouth opening, gasping for breath, foam flecking his muzzle and drooling from his mouth around his bit. He began wheezing and flashing red, stuck in the solid obsidian, choking and straining to breathe. He watched smugly as the man panicked, before finally, Jöergen disappeared the same way his parents, leaving behind his armor, saddle, a pile of hide, and some glowing orbs. He watched as Felix screamed to the sky, screaming and sobbing until his voice was hoarse and sore. He watched as he picked up the armor and saddle, mournfully entering the house, before coming out with blocks of gold, building a tomb for his dead mount, adorning it with the armor and saddle, placing melons onto it, sobbing, before re-entering the house. He watched, and as soon as Felix was gone, he chuckled quietly, a smug smirk crossing his muzzle.

The next morning, Felix came out again, looking as if he hadn't slept. He couldn't help but let out a quiet bleat of amusement as the man passed by. It seemed that was the wrong thing to do, as he turned to him, furious, shouting "SHUT UP, SHEEP." He bleated again, silently daring him to do something about it. He only managed to elicit a furious and sad hiss. It wasn't long before the murderer came back with a new horse, "Jöergen II". How incredibly fitting. Hopefully he'd do this one in too. And then, a few weeks later, there was a new animal. A dog, with thick, shaggy gray fur. "Sven", he was called. He mostly just trailed around after Felix, begging for meat and doing the dirty work of slaying monsters. The damned thing seemed immune to explosions, sadly. And the dog was treated like a king. He slept in the house, had meat practically shoved into his muzzle when hurt, was pet and loved and adored. And one day, he came over to talk. "Hello? Mr. Water Sheep?" He hissed in response. "Sven. The king is talking to a peasant. What gives me this honor?" He spat the words with venom, inwardly satisfied as Sven backed up a little, flattening his ears back just a tiny bit. "What are you talking about??" He fixed the stupid mutt with one black eye filled with pain and hatred. "I'd keep an eye on that master of yours, mutt. He'll get tired of you soon enough." And then the monster was there, pulling Sven away. "Don't you dare get near him, sheep!" He just stood there as he was slapped across the snout, flashing red. But as the two of them took their leave, he brooded, and he waited.

At some point he was named "jeb_", and his luxurious black wool became a ridiculously bright, hideous mush of ever-shifting colors that made him sick to his stomach and gave him a headache to look at.

Nothing much happened for a while after that, apart from a panic about the dog getting lost. And then. He exited the house one day, his expression and voice practically oozing with manic glee and anticipation. He took that stupid mutt out to the new house he was constructing on the other side of the bay. And when he came back, he had an absolutely insane grin on his stupid Swedish face. And so he set up a simple little redstone contraption above the prison and it's morose, seething occupant, and pulled a lever. In an instant water was rushing into his mouth, nose and ears, stinging his eyes, making it impossible to breathe, as he thrashed and struggled under the water. And then the lever was pulled again, and he burst out of the water, coughing harshly and panting, water pouring from his orifices as he hacked and heaved. And then the piston came down again, and he drowned again. Thankfully, Felix soon grew tired of this. And then. He had been unable to understand why the piston had been moved farther up at first, and then the human returned. In his hands, a "magma block", really less of a block and more of a mishapen, jagged lump of rock barely holding back a bubbling, sizzling core of lava. And the magma block was stuck to the piston. He thought drowning had been bad. This was worse. He let out a long, wordless scream of pain and fear as the magma block burnt away his wool, sizzling as it burned through his hide. He could even feel it begin to eat away his flesh, as he tried to cry, unable to as the tears instantly became steam. And then, it retracted again, leaving him shaking, unable to stand. He collapsed into the water, before screaming again as the water touched his burns. He stood up again, and the block came down again. This time it wasn't a horrible, spreading, lingering, burning pain. It was a brief flash of intense pain, quickly swept away by a tidal wave of soothing, calm cool. Even the pain from his burns hade gone. He wasn't even cold anymore. And then he looked down at his hooves. His semi-transparent, spectal hooves, at which a pile of burnt, soggy wool and cooked mutton sat. At first he was in numb shock. It had to have been some other sheep. Maybe one of them had saved him. But... those hooves, through which he could see the water, were his. He turned to the land. He saw Felix on his knees, sobbing. And it hit him what that background noise had been. Crying. That monster had been crying for him. In one graceful motion, he leapt from the ditch that had been his prison. He confidently strode forward, leaving behind the pathetic human. He was just retreating to find a nice place to scheme, so he could hurt that asshole the way he'd been hurt.

The End... for now.

**Author's Note:**

> haha angstt.. after two months of procrastination, this exists


End file.
